


Dr. Feelgood: or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Ghoul

by laplumeblanche



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laplumeblanche/pseuds/laplumeblanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluff and smut between the female sole survivor and John Hancock.  Slow burn, maybe.  I haven't made up my mind yet as to how this will go.  First fanfic.  Please be kind.  Even though I know some of you won't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mayor John Hancock had never met anyone like Lily.

Her situation, or the very little he knew about it, was one of a kind; she was a woman who had awoken from cryogenic stasis 200 years after the bombs had fallen, only to learn that her entire world and reality had been altered. She wasn’t wearing her vault suit when she had walked into Goodneighbor, but when Hancock saw Lily he knew that she was a woman out of her time.

She was strange, at least for the Commonwealth’s current standards, which made her all the more appealing to him. She smiled and giggled constantly. Lily was kind, and seemingly eager to help every person who had crossed her tracks, even though Hancock was sure that she probably had her own problems to deal with. With her bubbling energy, every place she walked into seemed to instantly become brighter, only compounded by her flaming red-orange hair and her particular Southern drawl: an accent barely heard anymore at all, let alone in the Commonwealth.

Hancock took a hit of Jet from his inhaler stood on his balcony looking down at her and the synth-detective Nick Valentine, a friend of Hancock’s from long ago. She and Nick had recently “dispatched justice” (her words) on some of the more unsavory characters in Goodneighbor under the guise of the Silver Shroud, which Hancock not only found to be a real riot, but also useful, as he had used “The Silver Shroud’s” assistance in finding and ending Sinjin, the leader of a nearby raider group. Nick and Lily had been talking with Daisy, a Goodneighbor local, when Lily had looked up towards the balcony and caught Hancock’s eye. Lily emphatically waved at Hancock; he smiled back at her and beckoned for her with his index finger. 

As she bounded up the spiral staircase in the old statehouse, Hancock heard her footsteps. He stood on the balcony waiting for her to join him.

“Howdy sir!” She gleefully greeted the mayor. “You need anything? Got any jobs for me?”

Hancock smirked. He was still high from the Jet which was allowing him to appreciate how striking she was. She had dimples, sparkling green eyes, and a light smattering of freckles. A curvy but fit physique filled out her black jumpsuit, with a silver .44 Magnum at her hip. 

“With all the running around you’ve been doing, I have no idea how you’re able to keep up with such boundless enthusiasm. I gotta say, you’re definitely one of a kind, sister.” He paused and lit a cigarette. “When you and Ken started the whole Silver Shroud thing, I was sure I’d be peeling you off the pavement by day’s end, but here you are in front of me with barely a scratch on you! It’s got me thinking.” He took a slow, long drag and exhaled a small cloud’s worth of smoke. “Maybe I’m going soft. Being a politician, cooped up in this office hasn’t always been a picnic, but it's mutfruit to melons compared to what you’re doing, going around the Commonwealth helping and getting your hands dirty in anyway you can. I admire that.”

Lily replied “Well, y’all needed help. And you asked. Plus killing raiders is ultra-cathartic with all the aggression issues I got,” she quipped back to him. 

“If you find killing raiders cathartic, then this entire wasteland is just filled with therapy sessions for you. Maybe I need a little bit of it myself. I was wondering, as long as I have time every once in a while to come back and check on Goodneighbor, if maybe you needed a hand from an extra charismatic ghoul who’s a pretty decent shot.”

“You wanna come with me?”

“Well, yeah. I feel like you and me, we got our moral compasses aligned. Killin’ only when blood needs to be spilt but enjoying it none the less. Wanting to do good for those who need it and maybe making a few extra caps in the process. So whaddya say, can I come with you, or do I have to turn the sad puppy eyes on to get you to agree?” He chuckled.

“Christ on a cracker, please don’t do that.” Lily sighed, and looked at Hancock pensively “I definitely could use the extra hand, and we have more than enough room at Sanctuary for you to keep supplies and have a decent spot to rest. I should probably tell you a little more about me and what we’re up against before you agree to anything.”

And for the next two hours, Lily and Hancock sat in his office and she told him the story of who she was, with intermittent chem breaks (which he was not only surprised by, but absolutely enthralled that his possible new partner was down to party). It was the story of a girl from New Orleans when the city had still existed who met the love of her life while he was on base there, and then moved to Boston after they had married. She had gotten her degree in nursing and had been planning on returning to work after her son had been born, but then the bombs fell. She told him about her husband’s murder and the abduction of her son from the vault. They were up against The Institute, the boogeyman of the Commonwealth, as she had reason to believe that they had stolen her son. 

When she had finished her story, Hancock sat stoney-faced and silent, reflecting on everything she had told him. This would be no easy walk in the Wasteland. She was a fighter that was for sure, but still naïeve and four-months out of the vault. It was going to be a long road ahead, but he didn’t want her to travel it alone. 

“Before I agree, I gotta ask,” He interrupted his silence, “You gotta whole lot of baggage here to deal with, sugar. Even without the problems you got, most people in the Commonwealth wouldn’t give a flying fuck about anyone else but themselves. How...are you so nice to everyone? Why, really.”

Lily sighed and thought a moment. “It seems like I’m about to take on a hell of a fight, and between what I’ve heard and what I’ve seen; I’m gonna need friends on my side. I won’t find Shaun any faster with a chip on my shoulder, and I can’t bring Nate back. Every once in awhile, it will hit me that I’ve lost him, and that I might have lost Shaun. But I have to keep moving forward. If I turn back, I’ll die.”

Hancock pursed what would have been his lips. He was astounded at the resolve she had, considering all she had lost in such a short, and yet long, period of time. She was young, but her soul was old. For a woman out of time, she certainly seemed to transcend the decades that had past.

“I’m going to help you,” Hancock said quietly but firmly, “Please, let me help you find your son.”

Lily’s eyes filled with tears, and she flung her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered into what would have been his ear “Thank you.” As the hug lingered, Hancock immediately felt himself turn hot below his collar. Lily pulled away from him, sniffled and wiped her eyes and headed towards the door. He stood to accompany her.

As she was leaving she turned to him and said “Well, get your shit together, buddy, and a good night's rest. We’re on the road tomorrow.” He jokingly clicked his heels and saluted her “10-4 Sunshine!” She giggled, turned and walked away. 

Hancock felt a weird pang in the bottom of his stomach as he watched her exit. Why did she make him feel anxious? She was absolutely not the first woman he had found attractive, He was a major player, usually found most nights in his corner booth of The Third Rail with a lady on each arm. So why was one vaultie throwing him through a loop? He took another hit of Jet and decided that it was best of he shook the thoughts from his mind for now, as tomorrow they would begin their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathclaws!

The day Lily, Hancock and Nick left Goodneighbor, Hancock discovered something very important.

The ragtag group of misfits left Goodneighbor around eight in the morning. The day was clear and bright, but the wind seemed to whip through the trees and buildings and nip the skin of the companions as they traveled north east.

They thought it would be best to do a supply run at Medford Memorial Hospital. Stimpacks and various medical supplies were beginning to run low at Sanctuary, and if Nick had timed it correctly, they would reach it by nightfall. 

The three began their journey in silence; a palpable tension filled the air. Before getting out of Boston, there was a good chance they would run into raiders or ghouls. As the trio approached city limits, they began to relax, as neither enemy had been seen or heard. Radroaches and bloatflies had appeared every once in awhile, but we're dispatched quickly between the three of them.

After they crossed the city line, Lily broke the silence.  
“Man, I sure wish we had some music to listen to.”  
Nick asked “Well, you have your pipboy, don’t you? Wanna turn it on real low?”  
“Nah,” she replied, “Don’t want to attract any unwarranted attention. Plus Diamond City Radio keeps playing the same shit over and over again. Don’t get me wrong, I love the music, but I need something different.”  
Hancock’s interest piqued. “Well, what would you listen to right now?” He inquired.  
Lily thought for a moment. “Edith Piaf.”  
“No idea who that is.” Hancock stated flatly.   
“Oh man! That’s fucking sad.” Lily exclaimed, “She was a beautiful French singer. Total babe. Her voice kicked-ass. She was a pretty bitchin’ lady.”  
“Fucking. Kick-ass. Bitchin’. Lily, I’ve spent a lot of time with some colorful people, but you got a pallet full of words.” Nick quipped.  
“What can I say, I’m a god-damned rainbow.” she replied.  
Hancock chuckled. “Ooh,” he cooed, “And here I thought you were all sugar. You gotta little spice to ya’ Sunshine.”  
Lily smirked “When I was born my mommy dunked me in a barrel of cayenne.”  
“Explains the hair.” Hancocked added.  
Nick stopped abruptly. “Ssssh! Get down!” He sharply uttered. “Look. About fifty yards ahead.”

Lily took out her sniper rifle and peered through the scope. In the small clearing up ahead were three Deathclaws, one of which was the largest any of them head ever seen. Most likely, it was a brood mother with her two large juveniles. 

“Oh fuck!” Lily yelped, “You think we can go around them?”  
“Probably not.” Nick replied quietly. “The river to the east had too strong a current to forge, and there’s a gang of raiders camped out to the west of here.

The three sat for a moment until Hancock spoke up, “Well then, Valentine, what’s the plan of attack?”  
Nick paused to think. “If my memory proves right, there’s a small gorge just up ahead. About 30 feet down. Maybe we could lure them down there while the other two attack from above.”  
“Using what as the lure, prey tell?” replied Hancock sardonically, “Unless, Nick, you’ve got a baby Brahmin hidden around here somewhere?”  
“I’ll do it.” said Lily quietly “I’ll lure them down into the gorge.”  
“Do you get off on this kinda shit, or do you have a death wish, lady?” asked Hancock.  
“Maybe a little column A, maybe a little column B.” replied Lily, “And you just said it yourself. We.don’t have anything to lure them with. We can’t risk shooting or making any extra noise. There’s a good amount of tree cover, which will make it harder for them to chase me. Plus I’m pretty fast. I know how to get down into the gorge, we camped out there a few weeks ago.” Nick opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced. “Nick, you’re a better sniper than I am anyways,” Lily continued, “I have my grenades on me if shit really hits the fan, and I’ve got you two covering from behind. I can do this!”

Nick furrowed his forehead. “I don’t know. It’s risky."

“Doesn’t seem like we have another option.” Lily stated.  
“I guess you’re right.” Nick sighed, “Lily, sneak around the clearing until you’re in the front, heading towards to the trail down into the gorge. Hancock and I will get as close to the edge of the clearing and stay with you as long as we can. As soon as they’ve begun to chase you, Hancock and I will follow. The gorge isn’t too far from here, maybe a quarter a mile to the East. Can you run that long? Do you remember where it is?”  
“Yeah, Nick, Jesus!” Lily moaned “I fucking got it. Y’all ready to do this shit or what?”  
“Ain't nothing to it but to do it, sister,” concurred Hancock.  
“Let’s move then.”

Nick, Hancock and Lily moved silently until they reached the edge of the clearing. Lily gave them a silent signal to let Nick and Hancock known that she was moving ahead to attract the deathclaws. As she moved away, Nick turned to Hancock.  
“You ready?” He asked.  
“C’mon Nick. You know me. I was born ready.” Hancock smugly replied.  
“You were born chasing tail and partying. Don’t think I’ve forgotten. And I can tell that that’s still on your mind even as we’re about to take down a deathclaw. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of her as she walked away.” Nick said, staunchly.  
“Hey, what can I say? I’m all about ‘ass-thetics’.  
“Terrible pun. Just remember: do NOT kill the little ones first. If that’s a mother deathclaw, she’ll go nuts if one of her babies dies in front of her.” Nick instructed.   
“Chill, Nick, this ain’t my first rodeo. Anyways I wouldn’t let anything happen to-”  
Hancock was interrupted by a Lily’s maniacal battle cry of “EAT SHIT, MOTHERFUCKERS!”  
and the click of a grenade being launched. She had pulled the pin out with her teeth and lobbed it at the trio of deathclaws.   
“Well, I guess that’s one way to get their attention,” Nick muttered.  
“Is she fucking insane!?” Hancock asked.  
“Probably,” Nick said “But she’s also trying to make sure all of their attention is on her, and not on us.” The grenade detonated, but over the boom Nick and Hancock could hear Lily’s shrill laughter.   
“Alright, so she’s definitely a little insane.” Nick huffed, “But not for debate now. The deathclaws are on the move.”

Up ahead, the Deathclaws had become clearly agitated by the grenade, and it's explosion had been enough to send them into a fury. The mother deathclaw let out a roar and began her pursuit with her little ones behind her. Lily ran through the trees and out of their sight. 

“Let’s go,” said Hancock.

Nick and Hancock quickly crept along the ground, hidden by the tall grass, to follow the deathclaws. They were about 500 feet behind the group, when they saw the deathclaws leap down into the gorge. Nick and Hancock ran to it’s edge, ready to take aim. 

Down below, Lily had taken out her Magnum and had begun firing at the mother deathclaw. Nick lined up his sights and took aim for the mother deathclaw’s head. He had missed, but just barely. The mother had turned her head at the last moment, and she had noticed the shot that had been fired from above. She turned, saw Nick and Hancock and let loose another fierce roar. 

“Shit, we’ve been spotted!” yelled Hancock. Lily had noticed too, and decided to act.

“Hey assholes! Over here!” she yelled at the deathclaws. They turned their attention to her. She began to run down the gorge, with the Deathclaws on her tail. Suddenly a deafening explosion shook the small valley. The three deathclaws were thrown onto their backs.

“Ha!” Nick exclaimed, “She set a frag mine! Clever girl!”  
Hancock and Nick took aim, shooting at their foe’s bellies. The deathclaws had gotten up but were clearly slowed by their injuries. Nick shouldered his rifle, took aim at the mother’s head again and fired. It was a critical shot; the mother went down like a sack of tatoes.

“One down!” He loudly proclaimed.

However, the babies were both on Lily’s tail, and she was running out of room in the gorge. Hancock took aim at one of their heads, and made contact. Another one down.  
By this time though, Lily was being run into a corner by the last of the deathclaws. Her options for escape were getting smaller by the second. She had been backed into one of the walls of the gorge. The deathclaw screamed furiously and clawed at her. She dodged the scratch for the most part, but was slightly grazed.   
Hancock felt his stomach drop. The deathclaw was so close to her, and thrashing wildly. He aimed to take a shot, but hesitated as he saw how close Lily was to him. He held his breath steady and squeezed the trigger.   
The deathclaw’s head exploded; pieces of bone and organ fragments sprayed all over Lily. The headless deathclaw slumped to the ground.  
Nick and Hancock jumped down the ledges of the cliff and ran to her.

“Christ, Lily!” Nick yelled “Are you ok?!”

Lily looked up at Nick and Hancock. The widest, toothiest grin filled her face, and her green eyes were wide and sparkling. Her face was covered in black blood, but her ecstasy radiated from underneath. Her blouse had been ripped by the deathclaw, revealing the top of her chest, that was quickly heaving with breath. The deathclaw blood make her clothes cling even tighter now, revealing every small curve and line in her body. Her red hair was even wilder than it usually was. Hancock’s thoughts went from terrified to rather impure as he looked at the vault-dweller.

“That. Was. Awesome!” she screamed. She began to laugh, holler and dance around like a happy banshee. “We definitely need to do that again!” She lit a cigarette and held it to her lips. “Man, this probably won’t do it for me. Hancock, you got any Jet handy?”

Hancock discovered something very important the day he left Goodneighbor. Well, actually, he discovered two things.

The first thing he discovered was that Lily was bat-shit. Completely and totally nuts. 

The other was that he was smitten by her. He had it bad for the woman out of time.


	3. Chapter 3

The three made it back to Sanctuary, and upon their arrival Lily was immediately taken by her fellow members of the Minutemen. Her mission reports were needed, but they would most likely also most likely to ask her about the character of her new companion. Hancock had noticed that a few of the Minutemen that greeted them at the bridge eyed him suspiciously. 

Hancock was attended to by a another settler, who offered him something to eat and showed him places he may choose to rest. As there were extra bed and extra rooms, he was able to choose his own. He noticed a house in the middle of sanctuary that seemed to be buzzing with activity.

“What’s that blue house?” Hancock asked the settler.  
“That’s Miss Lily’s house.” the settler replied.  
“What’s going on there?”  
“Most likely the higher ranking Minutemen officers are speaking to her about the time she spent away: who she was able to recruit, help, and any information she may have learned about the Institute.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yup. But usually after an hour she screams at them to get out and let her have some peace.”  
“Is that so.”  
“Yeah. She’s different. Nicest lady I’ve ever met, but she is...something.”  
“Yeah. I can tell.”

A few hours had passed since Hancock had heard Lily scream at her house guests to “get the fuck out I haven’t bathed in weeks.” He had found a comfortable enough place to call his own for the mean time, and then decided to go walking around Sanctuary. He thought he should get a feel for the place, and turn the charismatic ghoul charm onto its receptive residents. It was unseasonably warm outside, but not at all unpleasant. As he ventured forth from the Airstream styled metal house at the end of the road, he saw a familiar face headed down the street.

Lily was walking down the road, wearing a worn but beautiful green laundered dress. Her hair had been recently washed; the grime and guts from the last few days had been removed from it, and was now loosely braided down one side of her head. A white belt cinched her waist. 

Hancock noticed for the first time since they had met that she had incredibly long legs. She had heart-shaped calf muscles. Her strong knees made way to strong but lean thighs. Hancock briefly imagined what it would be like, having those legs wrapped around his waist, or draped over his shoulders.

She saw him, smiled and began to walk over.  
“Hey, Sunshine.” He smoothly called to her “Well, look at you. Under all that deathclaw blood was a lady.”  
“Fuck off, Hancock!” She teased. “But I clean up pretty good don’t I?” She twirled. God damn, he thought, she sure is cute too.  
“You certainly do. So to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Oh, I just wanted to check in with you. See how you were settling in. We’re all gonna have dinner together in about a half hour. I wanted to invite you, of course. We’re eating in the yellow house across the street, that’s where we take all our meals together.”  
“Oh you can definitely count me in. I’m starved.”  
She smiled “Good! I...um...also had a favor to ask you, if you didn’t mind.”  
“Just say the word.”  
“Well, you’re real good at shooting long distance. You definitely have a steadier hand than I do. I know you must be tired, and frankly, I am too, so I was thinking tomorrow we could wander in the woods nearby and get some practice? Maybe on some cans, maybe if we see some wild mole rats, you know, that kind of thing, after breakfast?”  
He chuckled. “Yeah, I think I can do that for you, Red.”  
She giggled. “Red. I like that you call me that.” She paused. “See you at dinner, Hancock.”

 

Lily wasn’t sure what to make of her new friend just yet; he would be an excellent travelling companion, as he was funny, resourceful and surprisingly strong, but couldn’t shake her first impression when he had stabbed Finn in front of her. She had been a stranger to Goodneighbor, and Hancock was willing to end one of their own to protect her. Not that Finn didn’t deserve it, and according to Hancock he had been causing trouble for Goodneighbor for some time, but she was still stunned by his commitment to a someone he didn’t know, to her. Hancock seemed potentially dangerous, but instead of making her wary, she felt intrigued.

She headed back to her house in the middle of Sanctuary, the house she had shared with her murdered husband and missing son. For it being “their” home, it didn’t look like it much anymore. The walls that held their family photos were dirty and bare, their furniture had been destroyed or stolen. Very little remained of their old life together. Only the walls, and Shaun’s crib.  
She had to put his crib in the attic, she decided, until he came home. Until she found him, it would be too painful to look at. It also needed to be repainted, refinished and repaired. 

She entered the house to be greeted by Dogmeat, her trusting German Shepard. He wagged his tail happily; Lily crouched down to let him lick her face. “Hey stinky!” She cooed affectionately. “I missed my boy! Yes I did! We're you good for Codsworth I was gone?”  
The dog turned around and began to chase his tail, as he was prone to do when he was excited. Lily laughed and went to her room. 

She looked in the mirror that she had bought in Diamond City. She was in better shape than she had ever been in, and even though she would always be fair skinned, she was darker now, and more freckled. She wondered, as she ran her hands up her dress along her figure, if maybe the outfit had been a little too much when she went to talk to Hancock. She noticed at how he had looked at her. But, similarly to the way she looked at her first encounter with him, instead of feeling anxious, or nervous, he made her feel curious. He made her feel a little nervous, true. But, not in a bad way. She just didn’t know what way it was. 

When she went to dinner that night, she sat at the head of the table, as she always did. Every so often she would glance down the table at Hancock. He was charming, that was for sure, as he had already won over the Minutemen who at first had been wary of him. The same two officers were sitting besides him were roaring with laughter. Hancock was chuckling when he turned his head and saw her looking at him. She immediately darted her eyes, but felt the heat of blush on her cheeks. She attempted to not look at him for the rest of the evening.

She returned home that evening weary, and tired. It had been weeks since she had been in her own bed. She laid down still dressed, expecting she would rise again to undress, but she fell into a deep sleep that she wouldn’t arise from until the sun rose the next day.

A high ceiling of clouds covered the sky the next day when Lily awoke. It had become exponentially more humid, and the wind had picked up. It would most likely rain by the early afternoon. She was grateful for the rain as they had not had a decent storm in a while, but was also very much hoping this would not cancel her midmorning plans.

Lily pulled on an old, clean grey t-shirt, a pair of jeans and her tennis shoes and walked down to the yellow house. She saw Nick heading into the yellow house.  
“Oh Nicky!” She sweetly called.  
He turned to her and smiled “Hey, kiddo. I really need to talk to you.”  
Lily furrowed her brow, immediately concerned, “What’s going on, Nick?”  
“I got a message from Ellie last night. I have to get back to Diamond City for a little bit. A very...disturbing case has come up. I really want to tell you more, but it’s classified. It could change everything. And as soon as I can, I’ll give you the details. Of course I’m coming back as soon as I can, but I might have to sit your next couple runs out.”  
“Nick, I completely trust you, and get it. You’re one of my best friends. Do what you have to do, and get back here.”  
“I knew you’d say that. And ditto. I know you always have my back.”  
She nodded, but still frowning. They had become close in the last few weeks, and both deeply respected the other. But, business was business and she knew that whatever Nick was doing it was serious.  
They walked into the yellow house, and she saw Hancock. He was sitting alone and waved the both of them over.  
“Hancock, settling in ok?” Nick asked.  
“So far, so good. It’s quiet here though. I guess I’ll have to get used to that.” Hancock turned to Lily, “Morning, Red. You ready for our date today?”  
She smirked “If you call teaching long distance shooting a date, then you’re gonna have to change your expectations of the outcome, darling.”  
He feigned the expression of being in pain, “Ooh, a little below the belt sunshine?”  
“Well, if that’s what you want, you’ll have to change what your idea of a date is.” she got up from the table and proceeded to get herself a plate.  
“Damn!” He hissed as she walked away. Nick moved and sat in front of him.  
“What’s going on Hancock? A date?”  
“Nothing, Valentine. I’m helping her with her long range.”  
“Bull.”  
“Hey, she asked me. All on her own. I didn’t coax her into anything.”  
Nick paused. “Alright, Hancock. But you be careful. For both of your sakes. I know you have the tendency to fall...hard.”  
Hancock winced. “Got it Nick.” He replied with tight lips. Lily was on her way back to the table.  
“What, you didn’t want to get me a plate?” He teased.  
“You can get it your fucking self.” She seethed back to him, and took a big bite of radstag meat.  
“Damn, little kitten has claws.” And he walked towards the kitchen.  
“So.” Nick began “Long distance shooting.”  
Lily coughed “Yeah?”  
Nick looked at her. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”  
“Don’t I?”  
“Not usually.”  
“Ass.”

 

Breakfast was over; Nick said goodbye to Lily and Hancock, and went to get ready to leave for Diamond City. Hancock and Lily headed to her house to get her ammo and guns.  
“I want you to bring your magnum, your shotgun, and that sniper rifle.” He instructed “I need to see you do a few things in action, plus I can show you how to do some long range accuracy for each of these. Where are we going anyways?”  
“Past the old Red Rocket.” She replied “There’s an old farmhouse there, and it has fences and a big open pasture.”

He looked around her living room. The house was very clean, but empty. He didn’t want to walk around without her permission, but wondered as he looked down her hallway which room was her’s. 

She collected her things and they departed. As they walked down the road, Hancock decided to strike up the conversation.  
“So, you said you were from New Orleans?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What was that like?”  
“Oh, Hancock.” She said wistfully, “It was your kind of town. Parties, drinking, music all the time. Our food was the best. People were rough, but they were friendly. It had it’s share of problems, but doesn’t every place? I wish you could have seen it. You and that town were made for each other.”

As they walked towards the farmhouse, she told him all about the city she had been born and raised in. While he tried to pay attention as best he could, he’d watch her speak and look at her lips. They were pink, round and looked surprisingly soft. His mind began to wander, until a part of his conscious shook him. 

Don’t start getting carried away now, John. You know what you are, and you shouldn’t make assumptions about anything, including her mouth.

They reached the farmhouse. Hancock looked around for anything he could find, cans, cups, buckets, boxes. He could draw a target on cardboard and larger pieces of paper for her. He had found some wire and a pulley to string the targets on. Cans were placed in the tops of fences for additional practice.

“Ok. So for now, I just want to observe you shooting. All three guns. You can pick whatever order you’d like.” Hancock began. “But you’re gonna use the paper targets for the magnum and the sniper rifle, and the cans for the shot gun. That shotgun will shred the paper into pieces, and we’re kinda limited with what we got.”

Lily began with the shotgun and the cans. She was able to hit them all, but it took her too long to hit the ones on the outskirts. They then moved to the targets. Similarly to the cans, she was able to hit pretty accurately, but the further the target moved away from her, the longer it took to take aim. 

About a half hour went by when Hancock told her that she could stop.  
“OK, so the first thing is, you’re not following through long enough on the trigger when you are aiming long-range. This isn’t your magnum; you have to be patient. Don't take your finger off of the trigger right away.”  
“Got it, what else?”  
He paused and thought for a moment “The way you hold your rifle. It’s like you watched an old timey movie to figure out how to do it. Fit the rifle to your body. Right now it looks awkward, and it probably doesn’t help with the shot.”  
“Noted. Anything else?”  
“Shift your positioning. You need to be behind the scope, not to the side.  
“I’m afraid to ask again.”  
Hancock smiled “Well, there's one more thing.”  
Lily frowned, “What’s that?”  
He placed his hands on her shoulders “Relax. Right now it’s just us out here. No judgements. Breathe. C’mon, pick up the rifle, I want you to try again.”

Hancock began to string up new targets along the wire pulley. Lily noticed that the storm she had predicted would be making its entrance soon; to the west the clouds were heavy with rain and she could hear a soft roll of thunder. They still had time before the storm would get to them, so she began to take aim. After another twenty minutes went by, she could aim and take shot a little faster.  
“Good, Sunshine! Remember to take this wind into account too.” He smiled, “But you’re still not getting behind the scope. Here. Let me show you.”  
At that moment he took out his own rifle and began to scan the trees. “Ah. Over there, take out your scope and look on our right side of that maple tree, in the branches maybe about 200 yards away. What do you see?”  
Lily peered through the scope “Um...I see...oh! What is that in the tree? A red...rubber ball?”  
“I think so.” Hancock replied “I want you to shoot it out of that branch.”  
“I don’t know if I can.”  
“I”m gonna show you, if you trust me.”  
Lily swallowed hard what little moisture was in her mouth.  
“If you say so,” she dryly replied.  
He came from behind her and put his hands on her hips. Their warmth and firmness permeated to her thighs as he splayed his fingers on the side of her hip bones.  
“First,” he began, “you need to be grounded. Your feet should be shoulder-width apart. Fix your stance.”  
Lily shifted her feet according to his instruction. She began to feel jumpy.  
“Good.” He smiled. “Now, I want you to hold your rifle the way you usually do.”  
She lifted the rifle to her right shoulder. He moved to her left side, moved his left hand to her abdomen, and his right hand to the small of her back.  
“Now, square your body.” Hancock instructed quietly.  
She felt like electricity was beginning to build up inside her body, and began to softly tremble as she changed the geometry of her stance. He turned again to stand behind her. But this time he was closer than he had been before.  
“I’m gonna line you up directly behind your scope, ok?”  
She quietly consented. “Ok.”  
He stepped to her and wrapped his arms around hers and began to shift her so that her right eye was behind the scope.  
He murmered lowly into to her ear. “Do you see the ball?”  
She nodded.  
“I’m gonna let go of you. As soon as I do, I want you to take a deep breath. At the bottom of the breath squeeze the trigger. You got it, Red?”  
She nodded softly again.  
“You’re not afraid, are you Sunshine?” He was practically whispering.  
“Not of anything.”  
“Good.” He stepped away. She began to inhale. “Now.” He commanded “Pull the trigger.”  
Lily let loose a bullet from the rifle, and a second later the red ball exploded.

“Yes! I knew you could do it!” He lauded and elbow nudged her. Lily beamed and smiled at him.  
“Aw shucks, Hancock,” She teased playing up her southern accent, “Guess all I needed was a little bit of spit shine!”  
He chuckled, “I guess so! Maybe we can finally make a real wastelander outta you. We just need to practice a little more and you’ll be a sniper in no time.” He smiled at her but then looked at the clouds that were rolling in quickly. “Oh.” He muttered. “Well, we might have to cut our date short. Definitely looks like it’s about to pour.”

The two gathered their things and began to head towards Sanctuary. They were both mostly quiet on the way back. As the reached the Red Rocket outside of Sanctuary the sky opened up and unleashed a deluge of water.

“Wanna wait here?” Lily yelled over the rain  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Hancock yelled back. 

They went inside and found some old towels and Lily’s old blanket from when she had first left the vault. The two sat underneath the awning outside smoking cigarettes until Hancock spoke.  
“So” He said, smugly joking, “Have a good time on our date?”  
Lily punched him in the arm. “Shut it, Hancock.”  
He smiled. “Yeah, what would a smokin’ dame like you do with a ghoul like me.”  
She was quiet. “You being a ghoul doesn’t bother me, John.”  
“John?”  
“That is your first name isn’t it?”  
“Well yeah, but I haven’t heard anyone call me that in years.”  
“Why not?”  
“I dunno. Maybe because I wasn’t feeling human. And that’s what everyone called me when I had smooth skin.”  
“If anyone wasn’t able to see past that, or that other stupid playboy front you put up, then they weren’t worth your time.” Lily abruptly replied.

He was shocked, and for the first time in a while speechless. Was he losing his hearing or did she really say that? Fuck, he thought, that was bold. Stung a little but, fuck, Red. You certainly don’t beat around the bush. 

He looked into her eyes and noticed that instead of her usual green, her eyes had now become more steely, more grey. They were still wild but sad, like a trapped animal. 

He turned away and looked out into the rain, which was beginning to dissipate, and took a long drag of his cigarette.  
“You’re something else, Lily. You know that? I know we’ve only known each other for a little while, but you’re different. Different from anyone I’ve ever known.”  
She was quiet for a moment “You’re one of a kind yourself John.”  
They both sat silently as the rain slowed to a drizzle.  
“Do you wanna get moving?” Lily asked.  
“Not yet. I kinda wanna take a quick chem break. Care to join me?”  
“Eh, why not? What’s today’s chem du jour?”  
“Mentats. Even though I don’t think you have a hard time feeling philosophical. I always liked Mentats and rain together.”  
“Sounds lovely.” Lily turned her body to him, opened her mouth and slightly stuck out her tongue.  
What a little tease she is, he thought. She knows exactly what she’s doing and I’m absolutely falling for it.  
He put two Mentats on her tongue and closed her mouth.  
“See you on the other side, Sunshine.”

The two sat together in silence and watched the rain fade in and out until it stopped altogether two hours later. It was now mid afternoon, but the clouds and rain had forced the lights on in the homes of Sanctuary.

He walked her to her house where they would part ways. As he was leaving she called to him.  
“Hey, Hancock” she said sultrily.  
“Yeah Red?”  
She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thanks for the date.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Sorry this took a little longer than expected. I'm recovering from Mardi Gras a and a broken foot.
> 
> Anyhoo, smut ahead! NSFW!

Chapter 4

Lily was rarely seen for the next few days. The Minutemen decided that one day of rest would be enough before they needed to pull her right back to planning and strategizing their moves to take back The Castle, but by the time the sun went down each day she would emerge from her meetings bleary eyed and bewildered to eat dinner with the residents of Sanctuary. 

Hancock had noticed that the residents of Sanctuary seemed to care about Lily, but they also needed something from her all the time. Clear out this settlement, take care of these raiders; the request for assistance was never ending. He decided that he should make it a point that when he was with her that those needs and tasks should be set aside and she should just try to relax. So after dinner, he would invite her over to where he was on guard duty, and the two would take chem breaks. In between puffs of jet and sips of beer, the two would shoot the shit, laugh, and discuss the mysteries of Lily’s new world under a star-lit radiated sky.

Hancock had also noticed that Preston Garvey, who he thought was a good guy despite being so straight-laced, probably wanted Lily to be more to him than his General. He sprang to attention each time she entered the room and hung on her every word. It made Hancock feel a jealous, even though he had no reason to feel that way; she wasn’t Preston’s, she wasn’t anyone's, and she certainly wasn’t his.

A few evenings after returning to Sanctuary, during one of their chem breaks, Hancock brought it up.

“So that Preston Garvey fellow is pretty nice.”  
“Hmmm?” Lily replied drowsily “Oh, yeah, I suppose so.”  
“He seems to like you a lot.”  
Lily laughed “What do you mean?”  
“That man would jump through the ceiling if you brushed against his arm. Try it next time.”  
Lily choked on her beer. “Ha! He is good looking but...he’s not my type. Plus I try not to fuck people I work that closely with.”

Hancock’s heart sank a little. Did that mean he was off the table? Had he misread that kiss? He didn’t want to pry, but he also wanted to know what she had meant.

“Well, what is your type then?” He tried at ask as non-chalantly as possible.  
A sly smile spread across her face and she eyed Hancock suspiciously.  
“Why do you wanna know John?”  
“Just making conversation.”  
She thought for a moment. “Funny. Really, that’s all that matters. I mean, don’t be a dick or nothin’, too, that matters. But if you’re asking what I’m immediately attracted to? It’s funny.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yeah, really. That’s it.”

The two sat silently for a while, and looked out into the night’s sky. Lily broke the silence next.  
“Hancock, the Minutemen asked me to clear out an area of raiders tomorrow. It isn’t going to be easy; there’s a lot of them, and from what I’ve heard these guys are as ruthless as they come.”  
“Well, you’ve piqued my interest.” He replied slyly,“Are you asking me out on a date?”  
She smiled, “It won’t go as well as practice did.”  
“I don’t know what you saw, but that didn’t go very smoothly.”  
She punched him. “Fuck you, man.” She jested “Do you wanna help me or not? It’s gonna just be the two of us. We gotta do this all stealth-mode.”  
“They’re gonna see your hair from a mile away.”  
“Not at night. We leave at sunset. It will take us about 3 hours to get there. So, are you in?”  
“Count me in Red. We’ll go over the semantics tomorrow afternoon when I wake up.”  
“I figured you would.” She replied and stood. “I’m gonna go get some rest so I’m not useless tomorrow.” She dragged her fingertips across his shoulder blades as she crossed behind him. It was enough to send a chill down his back and to force him to sit as stiff as a board.   
“Meet me at my house around 4, Hancock, bring everything you’ve got with you.”  
“Everything, doll?”  
“Everything.” She winked, turned and walked away.

The next day, Hancock showed up at Lily’s house to plan. They needed to clear out a junkyard nearby that the Minutemen were sure was ripe with supplies and building materials. The junkyard sat near the edge of a forest; Lily and Hancock decided the trees would make a good vantage point to snipe guards on duty. After they could clear as many guards as possible, before they made their presence known. They knew eventually the raiders would spot them, and as soon as they did Lily and Hancock would just bombard them with grenades, Molotov cocktails, and bullets. Nick had left Lily two silencers, both fit for sniping rifles. They were to hold the post until morning when the rest of the Minutemen would arrive to carry whatever could be taken back to Sanctuary. The sun began to set into an orange sky, and Lily and Hancock headed out. 

During most of the journey to the junkyard, they remained quiet, as to not attract attention to themselves, but Lily was more tense than usual. Everyone in a while they would break their silence, and Hancock tried to get her to relax as well as she could, but the operation was weighing heavily on her mind. 

Around ten they reached the forest near the junkyard. The glow of the raider’s fires illuminated the yard. A few yards back, Hancock found trees that would be suitable to climb and that would cover them from the raider’s sights. Lily and Hancock could see through their scopes the straggling remainder that would soon sleep for the night. They waited silently in the trees until the partiers turned in and headed for the junkyard office. About three guards remained on their side of the yard, and another three on the other. With the sleeping raiders, it made about fifteen all together that would need to be disposed.

“You wanna get this party started Red?” Hancock whispered to Lily in the tree next to him.  
She fumbled in her jacket and took out a bright red inhaler. Lily brought the inhaler to her lips and puffed.   
“Let’s fucking do this.”  
“Remember what I told you.” He quietly instructed, “Pull at the bottom of your inhale. Let your finger stay on the trigger after you’ve taken the shot. Right after you take your first shot, I’ll   
“10-4. I’ll let you know when I’m ready to pull.”  
Hancock looked over at Lily. While the raiders couldn’t see, Hancock saw that her hair was glowing from the fire’s light. 

She looked more savage than usual, with a homemade bandolier of grenades around her. Makeshift camouflage make-up smeared her eyes and cheeks. A tight brown jacket and jeans hugged her figure, and Hancock realized for the first time how massive her tits were. She had been slightly compressed in her jumpsuit, but he could see them now in all their glory. He imagined, from looking at her fair skin, taking hard pink nipples into his mouth and biting them until she cried out, and sliding his cock between them as she begged him to come in her face. He quickly hardened.

Ah, Jesus! What the fuck is wrong with you dude?! he thought, Focus. You gotta focus. We’re about to fight even-more-insane-than-usual-raiders and all you can think about if titty-fucking that insane, weird, gorgeous...perfect red-head. 

“John.” Lily whispered

He snapped from his thoughts and looked into the compound. The last of the partying Raiders were stumbling off to the office, angrily making-out and stupidly drunk. They would be busy immediately, and all the other resting raiders had been gone for an hour. It was just them and the guards left. 

Lily silently drew the rifle in between her bicep and shoulder. She couldn’t see John at this very second, but felt his presence. She couldn’t understand it, but she felt the need to impress him. She never felt that way about anyone, not even Nate. Hancock seemed so sure of who he was. And he was funny. And...sexy? 

Nope, not right now, Lily thought to herself. That is far too much to process for right now. I might die in the next few minutes. If I live through this, then I can process it, but not now.

She lined her scope up with the skull of one of the guards and inhaled. Hancock could sense her breath.

“Now, Lily!” Hancock whispered.

She let loose the bullet and watched as the furthest guard’s head exploded. A thrilling wave washed over Lily and she let loose a victory yell in her head. She had felt her adrenaline spike the moment she saw his head explode. Unfortunately, she had been heard by the raiders. They knew that they had heard something, but wasn’t sure if it was nearby or not. Hancock immediately took the next shot at the next furthest guard and, pop! Another headless guard went down. The remaining guards now knew something was up and began to approach the dead men’s posts. Lily took her next shot and hit one of the walking raider’s in the leg.

The raiders swiftly pulled out their pipe rifles and began to look through the homemade scopes towards where Lily and Hancock sat. 

“Lily, jump down!” Hancock hissed.

She did as he commanded and the two of them dropped from the trees onto the ground below them. She tumbled and ran to a nearby bush. She still had sites of the closer guards and took aim. She hit one in the torso, and he went down. He may not be dead, but he was indisposed and she’d worry about killing him later.

Hancock had switched to his pistol. He took aim and shot another guard. The three remaining guards had grouped and were converging on where Lily and Hancock were hidden. Lily reached into her bag and pulled out a smoke bomb. She pulled its pin, and threw it at the group of guards. Immediately they began to cough and sputter. While their vision was obscured Hancock and Lily ran around the cloud to the gate of the compound. The cloud began to clear enough where Lily and Hancock could see the guards but they couldn’t see them. They took aim and brought down the three remaining guards.

The raiders were now stumbling out of the office. Lily grabbed a grenade from her bandolier, pulled the pin, and lobbed it at them. Three of the raiders went flying. Hancock picked off two more that exited the office. Suddenly, Lily felt a bullet whiz past her face. Two raiders had gotten behind her and had barely missed her head. As she turned her head ready to take aim, she saw the two raiders who had taken aim at her, fall. Hancock had quickly switched to a sawed-off, and took aim immediately after he realized what they were trying to do. 

Lily was breathless for a moment.   
“Hancock.” She panted, “Thanks.”

Her pupils were completely dilated, her cheeks flushed, and she was breathing heavily. Her hair had been tussled and tangled. She had a slight sheen of sweat across her face. 

“Anytime, Red.” He smirked, and Lily felt her heart flutter. “But we got two more to find, if our count was correct,” he continued, “We should probably keep looking.”  
“Right. We need to stay together. Let’s head to the office.”

They silently moved together and kept aim. No one was in the office. On the other side of the compound was a workshop. The remaining two raiders might be there. 

Hancock and Lily stealthily crept towards the workshop. Lily’s heart was beating hard and fast. Her palms felt wet and she was shivering. It wasn’t the raiders that had gotten to her. Well, it may have slightly been the fact that she had almost just gotten shot in the head, true, but she had had close calls before. She kept suppressing her thoughts.

Not now! She scolded herself, You need to live through this first!

They reached the workshop. The air stood still, and an almost deafening silence filled the room. There was little light in the workshop, and opportunistic for the remaining raiders to hide in its shadows. Lily and Hancock remained still, not even breathing for fear that they might give away their position, when they heard the soft slip of a foot unsure of its position give away the first raider’s position. Lily spun around to the sound and fired into the darkness. A rattle-like breath escaped the shadow and the sickening thump of a lifeless body hit the ground. One down. 

For a moment there was silence. Hancock continued to the next room. Lily stooped down over the recently deceased raider and saw a stimpack glinting from his front jacket pocket. Too precious and rare to not pick up. Her hand stretched out, and suddenly she felt a grip on her hair. She was yanked back into the darkness.

“Ssssssh” A slithery voice from behind her hissed in her ear. “No need to cause a fuss.” The Voice licked his lips audibly. With one movement, he switched the hand from her ponytail to holding her mouth; the other held a very sharp, small butterfly blade to her jugular.  
“My,” The Voice sickeningly murmered, “You’re a pretty thing. There’s been rumors going around about the sole survivor of Vault 111, but I hadn’t heard about how lovely you were.” The Voice slid the hand that held her mouth under her shirt, and greedily caressed her breast.  
“Fuck you, asshole.” Lily spat.  
“What a mouth you have.” He slid his hand back out from under her shirt and over her lips once more. “Maybe I’ll make use of it before I cut your tongue out from your skull.”

Hancock turned around and realized she wasn’t there. He ran back into the room where the man with the voice held Lily in the shadows. Lily bit The Voice’s fingers and he cried out. The Voice released her in his shock, and she was thrown into the light. She dropped to the ground.

“John!” She croaked as loud as she could and pointed to the shadow. Hancock saw that her shirt had been pulled out from her jacket and her exposed bra. Rage filled him. He ran to the shadow, punched The Voice in the face and then held him by his throat.

Hancock began to choke The Voice with both of his hands. 

“Did you fucking put your hands on her?! Huh, motherfucker!? Did you touch her!?”

He was shaking with anger. The Voice’s eyes began to bulge from his skull. Lily saw Hancock’s pistol that had skittered across the floor. She grabbed it and walked up to Hancock and the Voice. 

“John put him down!”

He was startled and released The Voice. Lily pulled the pistol up and fired. The Voice’s brains blew out of his skull. 

Lily dropped the pistol to the ground, visibly shaking now. Both of them were panting. Hancock looked down at his scarred knuckles and realized that they had turned white with rage. He released his hands and gasped. He looked at Lily earnestly, but he was clearly rattled.

“Are you OK, Red?”   
“Yeah, yeah” She said “I’m -”

Lily looked into his eyes, and in an instant she found herself jumping him, and he, instantly accepting her advances. She threw her arms around his neck and began to fervently kiss him. While his lips had receded, they were still slightly there, and whatever he lacked in lip, he made up for in tongue. She pressed herself close to him and softly bucked her hips up against his.

Hancock had wrapped his left arm around her waist and brought the right to the back of her head, taking a handful of her hair. Gently, he pulled her head back and began to kiss and bite her neck. Lily clutched at the back of his, encouraging him to bite harder, and her other hand began to wander down to the front of his pants. Her hand cupped his crotch and she felt the twitching bulge of his cock. The moment she reached it, he bit down harder into her neck then he had before causing her to yelp with surprise.

He paused “You OK, sunshine?”   
“Don’t stop.” she replied breathlessly.  
“Wait a second. I got a notion.”

He put his hands under at her hip and at the top of Lily's ass, and without instruction, he walked her backwards to a desk near the window. She hopped onto the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her in close, and began to kiss her again. She thrusted her hips forward began to grind onto him. Hancock let out a low, airy grunt.

“Damn, Lily…” He trailed off.

She looked up at him, with those big, sparkling green eyes. He swore each time he looked at them, they changed. They looked deeper now, and they had a gold shimmer to them. She looked deep into his face and smiled. 

She doesn’t care what I look like, he thought, she’s not high or drunk and she just stared at me and smiled. Jesus, she’s beautiful.

Hancock reached down to her jaw and tilted her head to his face. The smell of her hair lingered on his hands and as he drew her face into his her scent overwhelmed him. He kissed her, deeply and passionately. 

Lily felt the depth of the kiss and held him tight for its duration. She began to clutch at the ruffled collar of his shirt and brought him down on top of her. Hancock leaned over and continued to kiss her. He slowly unzipped her jacket and lifted up her shirt revealing a tattered black bra. He held her up, unhooked it and flung it to the ground. His hands began to slide up her stomach and up to her tits; he started to massage one and suck on the other as he braced her back with his other arm. Gently, he laid her down along the desk and began to unbutton his shirt. 

Lily could see in the light all the scars that truly did cover his entire body. They were beautiful. A very long time ago, her parents had taken her to see “The Starry Night” by Van Gogh. His skin reminded her of the breathtaking painting.

He chuckled “You like what you see?”  
She smiled “As a matter of fact, I do.”  
“Then you’re gonna love what comes next.”

Hancock wrapped his hands around Lily’s hips and gently brought her down so that her the bottom of her ass was at the edge of the desk. Hancock unbuttoned her jeans and slowly began to roll them off. They dropped to the floor and she was left in her underwear.

He knelt down and began to kiss her cunt through the underwear, teasing her with his tongue and lips. She mewed softly, pushing her hips upwards towards his mouth. A spot of wetness had begun to form on her underwear. He wound his hand around the band tightly.

“These at all important?” Hancock asked her.  
“No?”  
“Good.”

And as quickly as he had asked, he had torn the band in two, and the underwear became a scrap of cloth merely draped over her. He lifted her legs above his shoulders and lowered his mouth onto her.

She tasted sweet and musky, but clean. He knew that even though she was out in the wasteland, she tried to remain fastidious in her hygiene. He kissed between the hot, wet folds softly, opening each layer up with his tongue gently. Lily’s back began to arch slowly, and Hancock began to softly hum into her heat. 

“Oh, God, John…” She moaned

She slowly began bucking her hips again into his mouth, when he took his arm and held her down across her pelvis.

“Eager, are we?” He murmured into her cunt, but loud enough for her to hear. “Don’t worry. You’ll get everything you want.”

He brought his head back down to continue to explore her. After a moment, he tongue found what he had been searching for. A small bud grazed the bottom of his lip and he felt her jump. He flattened his tongue and caressed it. He kept her pelvis down with his forearm as he lapped at the small mound. 

Lily’s breath came ragged and sharp as Hancock continued. She was trying to not thrust into his lips, but was finding that her grip on control was quickly fading. She felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and gave herself over. It wouldn’t be long now.

Hancock felt her thighs relax, but her pussy began to grow tense and taut. His humming continued, and he braced her against his mouth. His dick was rock-hard now and it throbbed each time she writhed below him. His tongue began to slide quickly up and down her slit, and she cried out for him.

“Fuck, John, don’t stop!”

Hancock brought Lily as close to her as he could, and he felt her pulse and quiver as she came. A strangled gasp escaped her throat, and she overflowed with wet heat. Her hips and back slowly began to flatten against the desk. He rose from her, wiped his mouth and laid next to her on the desk. 

“Hi.” She whispered  
“Well, hey. OK if I join you?”  
She nodded.   
He laid down next to her and lit a cigarette. Lily sat up and took it from him after he had taken a puff. She took in a long slow drag, placed it back in Hancock’s mouth, crawled up the desk and straddled him. 

“Your turn,” She purred and grinded on his lap.  
He let a hiss escape him as she circled her hips . “Red, that’s not necessary. I’m happy you’re happy.”  
“What’s the matter, Hancock?” She whispered seductively, “Not pretty enough for you?” She teased, grabbed his cigarette and   
“Ha, I could ask you the same thing. You don’t have to, you know.”  
“What, fuck you? I’m aware I don’t have to do anything, and yet here I am, asking for you to put your cock inside me.”

She lifted herself off of him briefly only to loosen the cord on his pants. She reached in and let him loose. She was surprised at his length and girth, but his cock also had the same scars that covered his body.

“Ribbed for her pleasure?” He suggested.  
Lily took a look a Hancock and giggled.  
“How often have you used that line?”  
“Enough.”   
“Well, we’ll see if it holds true.”

She began to stroke her hands up and down his shaft, and she felt its firmness. His blood rushed to his member fill and he quickly achieved a full, pulsing erection; she hovered over him and slid him inside of her. He wordlessly groaned his approval.

It had been months since Lily had had sex, actually it had been 200 years, but his size overwhelmed her tight pussy. Hancock placed his hands on her waist. She was so warm, wet, and deliciously snug. Little lights danced in the back of his eyes. He wanted to begin thrusting in and out of her, but didn’t want to cause her strain. Surprisingly, she began to roll her hips up and down while he was sheathed inside of her. Lily lowered herself closer to his chest so her hips could gain leverage and move faster.

“Fuck, Lily,” He moaned, feeling his toes begin to curl, as he experienced each wave of pleasure. He began to take over and thrust upwards into her. She straightened herself above him, and could feel him going deeper and deeper with each stroke. Her clit grinded into him, and she began to unravel once again.

He pumped, faster and faster, and her cunt began to clench tightly around his prick. More liquid heat flowed from her, and he too realized that he was about to come undone. She grinded into him and pushed him deeply inside. Lily’s back began to arch and her fingernails dug into his chest. Hancock lifted his pelvis off the desk as high as she would let him.

“John,” she whimpered frantically “You’re going to make me come again!”  
Her words pushed him even further.  
“Give it to me, love.” He replied. It was his turn for his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

She threw her head back loudly moaned, the noise escaping deep from within her throat and belly. Her pussy gripped him hard and began to pulse with her orgasm. He couldn’t hold on any longer. With one final pump and a loud growl, he released himself inside her. His cock twitched and jerked with pleasure as he filled her. The two began to slow their grinding, she lifted herself off of him and laid down at his side. 

Once they had both caught their breath, she turned to him.

“John?”  
“Mmmmhmmm?” He replied wordlessly.  
“Do you wanna do it again?”


End file.
